Bound For Glory 2
Bound For Glory 2 is the second mega event of Season 4 of NoDQ CAW and the sixth mega event in the league's history. It hosts four matches. The event's theme tune was the classic WWE Saturday Night's Main Event theme. Matches Mr. Clean v Ric Flair Ric Flair delivers a “woo” taunt to start off the match then repeatedly chops Mr. Clean, tangling Mr. Clean in the ropes. Mr. Clean is knocked to the outside. Flair taunts Mr. Clean who gets up on the apron and suplexes Flair to the outside. Mr. Clean grabs a wooden cane and shatters it over Flair’s head, then does the same with a guitar and a wooden chair. Mr. Clean proceeds to hit Flair with all manner of weaponry acquired from under the ring, then finds a steel chair and slides it into the ring before Irish whipping Flair back into the ring. Flair fights back with chops and stomps to Mr. Clean’s groin. Flair gets Mr. Clean in the corner and punches and chops away before picking up the steel chair and hitting Mr. Clean in the head with it, bloodying Mr. Clean. Flair makes the cover for a close 2-count. Mr. Clean fights back with a series of strikes and stomps before delivering a Clean Cut. Mr. Clean puts Flair in a Boston crab but Flair fights out of it and slams Mr. Clean’s knee into the mat. Flair applies the Figure-4 Leg Lock. Mr. Clean escapes but his leg is in pain from the assault. Mr. Clean grabs the chair and, after a scuffle, DDTs Flair onto it for a 2-count. Mr. Clean attempts a suplex but is blocked and chopped to the ground. Flair mounts Mr. Clean and punches away at him. Mr. Clean gives Flair a front suplex and follows up with a Clean Sweep. This sets Flair up for a Cleaning Press, which gives Mr. Clean the 3-count and the victory. Winner: Mr. Clean }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After the match, Wade Needham speaks to Bobby Spade via telephone. Bobby says he has had a lousy summer with his family instead of his girlfriend thanks to the Terminator injuring him. Wade is about to tell Bobby he is fired but Bobby interrupts to tell Wade that Bobby bought a 50% share of NoDQ CAW from Aaron Rift and has as much power as Wade. Bobby hangs up and Wade decides to speak to Aaron personally later in the show. Michael Myers v Sting Sting taunts Myers to open the match, then dodges a charge from Myers, knocking Myers down in the process. Sting tosses Myers across the ring with a biel. Myers gives Sting a Michinoku Driver. Myers lifts Sting onto the top turnbuckle and suplexes him to the mat. Myers gives Sting a Death Valley Driver then pummels Stings face until the former WCW Champion bleeds. Myers covers Sting but Sting kicks out at 2. Sting fights back with a trio of swinging neckbreakers. Sting gives Myers a Death Valley Driver of his own. Myers fights back with a clothesline then punches Sting in the back of the head repeatedly. Myers gets Sting in a La Magistral cradle for a 2-count. Myers applies an ankle lock to Sting then as Sting stands, Irish whips Sting into the ropes to deliver a hip toss off the rebound. Myers gives Sting a Sleeper Suplex and covers Sting for a 2-count. Myers misses a Running Chop Block and stands up into a Scorpion Death Drop, which Sting follows up with a Stinger Splash. Sting then locks in the Scorpion Death Lock. Myers refuses to tap out, however. Behind Sting, a second Michael Myers appears and DDTs Sting. The two Myers collaborate and give Sting a Doomsday Device. Myers pins Sting and gets a 3-count for the win. Winner: Michael Myers }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Wade Needham personally promises to make things right for Sting. After the match, Wade speaks to Aaron Rift via telephone. Aaron confirms that Bobby Spade is indeed the 50% owner of NoDQ CAW. Aaron explains the decision was strictly business. Wade explains he cannot co-exist with Bobby and is about to quit. Aaron stops Wade and suggests a brand split, with Wade and Bobby given total control of their respective brands. After pause to think, Wade agrees but isn’t sure Bobby will. Aaron tells Wade to contact Bobby and, if he agrees, Aaron will set up a live lottery to decide which Superstars will go to which brand. Special Attraction Match - Leatherface v Eugene Leatherface and Eugene taunt to open the match, with both mirroring one another’s actions. Eugene is amused by this. Leatherface runs around the ring, to Eugene’s further amusement. Leatherface returns to the ring to knock Eugene down before leaping wildly back and forth across the ring. Leatherface hits the referee in the process, which makes Eugene laugh further. Eugene gives Leatherface an inverted DDT then fires up with a series of strikes, tangling Leatherface in the ropes. Eugene knocks Leatherface to the outside and laughs. Leatherface returns to the ring and knocks Eugene down. Leatherface climbs to the top turnbuckle but Eugene throws him off. Leatherface climbs another turnbuckles and Eugene punches him down. Leatherface hangs Eugene by the neck and chokes him, rendering Eugene woozy. Eugene fights back with a back elbow then delivers a Stone Cold Stunner. He follows up with a Rock Bottom and a People’s Elbow before delivering the Worm. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Eugene pins Leatherface to win the match. Winner: Eugene After the match, Wade Needham speaks to Bobby Spade via telephone. Bobby tells Wade he is aware of Rift’s proposal and accepts. Bobby tells Wade he’ll set his brand up in New York City. Bobby says he intends to make his show so much better than Wade’s that Aaron Rift will have no choice but to fire Wade. Before Wade can respond, Bobby hangs up. Jason Voorhees v Ganondorf Bruce Lee makes his debut before the match, arriving to perform commentary with Wade Needham. Jason Voorhees retains his Giga Jason-esque appearance. Ganondorf chops Jason to start the match then misses a spear. Jason gives Ganondorf a tornado DDT in the corner of the ring. Ganondorf attempts to catch Jason as he rebounds off the ropes but Jason counters and rolls Jason up. The referee slides in to make the cover but an unexpected tremor means he is unable to count the pin attempt! Ganondorf gives Jason an exploder suplex and a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Ganondorf then applies a Gorry Special to Jason. Jason gets free and performs a Dominator. Ganondorf Irish whips Jason to the outside of the ring then gives the champion a pumphandle slam. Jason fires back with a Russian leg sweep and spinebuster, followed by a cradle piledriver. Ganondorf spears Jason then delivers an impaler DDT. Ganondorf gives Jason a GDT and makes the cover- but the match is not contested under falls count anywhere rules! }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Ganondorf Irish whips Jason back into the ring and makes a cover, but Jason kicks out at 2. Ganondorf stomps away at Jason but Jason responds with a belly-to-belly suplex. Jason shoulder barges Ganondorf against the turnbuckle. Jason Irish whips Ganondorf into the ropes and catches him off the rebound in a Bear Hug. Jason attempts a Crystal Lake Slam but Ganondorf prevents it with a low blow. Ganondorf delivers a Running High Knee then puts Jason in a Neck Hanging Choke. Jason fights out of it and dodges another Running High Knee, then another. Jason catches Ganondorf with a choke and delivers with Crystal Lake Slam, covering the challenger for a 3-count to retain his NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Jason Voorhees After the match, Freddy Krueger storms the ring and with an enormous drill and drives it into Jason’s skull. Bruce Lee rushes into the ring. Freddy thinks twice about getting involved with Bruce Lee and backs off up the ramp. Debuts * Bruce Lee * Fake Michael Myers * Aaron Rift * Ric Flair * Eugene * Sting Trivia *Wade Needham references Mr. Clean issuing a challenge to Ric Flair via Dave Meltzer’s Wrestling Observer. This is actually partly true- a piece of news suggesting a wrestler named Mr. Clean had challenged Flair was indeed published in the Wrestling Observer, though it is unlikely Meltzer was aware he had been ribbed by the staff of NoDQ.com, tricking him into printing the news. Category:Season 4 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches Category:Mega Events